Oh, It Is Love
by Kaze no Tsurugi
Summary: Distance cannot keep Squall and Rinoa apart. One-shot. Drabble.


_Disclaimer: I don't own any FFVIII characters. This fic is inspired by the song "Oh, It Is Love" by Hellogoodbye._

_A/N: This fic is dedicated to a certain sleepy panda who needs de-stress. Pandas aren't known to hibernate, but I believe this one will be the first. Special thanks to smexxi beta reader, Vanessa Riverton! I don't know how I'd survive without her smexxicolons.  
_

**Oh, It Is Love**

She grips my hand tightly as we walk through the quiet halls of Balamb Garden. It's late, past curfew, but we're not the only ones lurking in the shadows. Younger SeeD cadets see me, their commander, and they have a fearful look in their eyes, but they are the least of my concerns. I'll let the disciplinary committee handle it.

We enter through a doorway and our footsteps disturb the stillness of the large room where we had first met. The _Waltz for the Moon_ begins echoing in my head from the night of the graduation ceremony.

I recall back to the first time I set my eyes upon hers, thinking, is it love? I amuse myself remembering how I tried so desperately to act uninterested in the young woman now leading me across the vast marble floor, just as she had done not too long ago. I pause slightly and glance up at the skylit ceiling, half expecting to see fireworks, but after a quick tug on my hand from my lady, I continue following her out onto the balcony.

It is only recently that I have come to terms with my feelings for her, but somehow I must've known it was love from the first time I pressed my hand into hers.

We step out and immediately my breath is caught as the soft features of her face glow under the ethereal moonlight. A cool breeze lifts her dark hair lightly and exposes her shoulder.

The hand I'm not holding reaches up to the ring, which is identical to mine, strung on her necklace and glistening in the night just like the stars that have attracted her gaze. Her eyes suddenly light up and I quickly follow her line of sight.

Up in the sky is a familiar spectacle – a shooting star. I watch as it darts across the night sky, a trail of gleaming white slicing through the darkness, before it disappears into another part of the atmosphere. I turn my gaze back to her and our eyes meet. She smiles at me and points up at the sky – another sight I'm familiar with. I tilt my head slightly to the side and allow myself to smile back to her; a gesture most people do not associate with me, but that was before she walked into my life.

"Shooting star," we both say at the same time.

"Wish!" we're both quick to declare and we fall into gales of laughter.

She recovers before me and says, "Two wishes!"

A moment of silence passes between us as we inwardly express the desires of our hearts. Of course we're not supposed to tell each other what we're wishing, lest it not comes true, but I'm certain we both know what it is.

"I made the same wish twice," she tells me in a very serene manner.

"More chances of it coming true," I reason.

Her tranquil mask breaks then and tears begin brimming in her eyes as she looks up at me. "Please do not go, Squall."

Gently, I draw her close to me. It will be several days before I see her sweet face again, for my mission will take me to the other side of the world.

"You know that I must, but don't worry, we'll be holding hands once again." I take her in my arms and hold her close, memorizing every part of our embrace to take with me.

I'm aware that the distance between us may make her heart long for a love that is more near, so I want to make sure I leave her with something that will ease every fear, dry up every tear, and make it very clear – just as I had done before when I promised her I'd be waiting for her.

"Rinoa," her name parts from my lips. I almost regret it, as if I let a part of her escape from me, but I know there's only one way to fill that void.

I lean down, lightly touching her forehead with mine. Her gasp is barely a whisper, but I hear it as clearly as I hear my own heartbeat galloping in my chest. I can sense the anticipation buzzing around us and I can feel my own bearings faltering.

It's expected of SeeD to learn various skills, especially for missions requiring subterfuge – that's the excuse I used when I first danced with her. But all those years of training could never prepare me for this moment.

I realize I'm holding my breath, and even then I dare not breathe. She still has her eyes on me, and I decide I've kept her waiting long enough.

"I've fallen for you," I profess, and as I slowly close the gap between our faces, she closes her eyes and her lips receive my kiss.

At that point she knows, as do I.

I know it is love from the first time I pressed my lips against hers.


End file.
